Oh Eddie You're so Fine
by JulyPie
Summary: Fluffy, funny oneshot, AH. Some hidden desire, a little bit of manic Alice, throw in an 80's soundtrack and we've got ourselves a story!


**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor the song 'Mickey'. Thus characters may be OOC due to my limited knowledge of their inner workings and motives.  
**

**Hello, this is a result of me listening to 'I love the 80's' way too much recently and desperately needing a break from school work :)  
**

Friday afternoon, 3pm, English class, Forks high School, Forks, Washington

BPOV

I sat in English class with my head resting on my hand staring longingly at the back of Edward Cullen's head. I blessed the day the teacher sat me behind Edward Cullen, I could stare all day and no one would notice because I would look like I was staring at the board. It really was a beautiful back of head. Not to mention the wonderous view of his back. I saw his shoulder blades roll as he stretched, his muscles clearly visible due to his just tight enough shirt. As the stretch came to an end his spine began to arch and I saw his head begin to bend back, this was it, a glimpse at the face. Our eyes met and for a moment it was beautiful, that was however until I realised just how longingly I had been looking at him, I desperately attempted to cover upon my rather obvious feelings before his eyes widened in an alarmed fashion and he swiftly ended his stretch, now sitting erect and nervous looking. Damn. I glanced over at Alice who was intently staring at the board, good, she hadn't seen her best friend ogling her brother.

EPOV (3pm)

I sat in English class itching to look behind me and view the marvel that was Bella Swan. I cursed the day the evil teacher sat me in front of her rather than behind or next to. True, staring at her if she was beside me was a tad conspicuous, but at least I could feign interest in the wall display. I could feign no such feeling if I stared behind me, behind me was a window onlooking the hockey pitches and I don't feel anyone would believe me if I confessed my interest in the hockey pitches. Therefore behind would have been the ideal position, I could stare intently at the back of Bella whilst looking as if I was staring intently at the board. I couldn't take it any more, time for the fake stretch look behind, which I had become an expert in since my move to this seat. Roll the shoulders; give a little warning so she doesn't think your turning back to look at her. The stretch the arms upward; add a little authenticity to the charade. Now arch the back to give the impression of stiffness, finally gently roll the head back to get the prize; a glimpse at the object of my desires. Our eyes met and for a moment it was beautiful, until she got a panicky look on her face, she looked flustered. Damn, I'd spooked her, eyes had lingered too long. I swiftly ended the stretch and sat, back straight, hoping she hadn't picked up on my cunning ploy to ogle her. I didn't imagine she did, who would suspect such a pathetic thing? I glanced over at Alice who was staring intently at the board. Good, she hadn't seen her brother orchestrate a fake stretch to ogle her best friend.

APOV (3pm)

Good Lord my brother and best friend are stupid. Bella sat staring longingly at my brothers head (I didn't see the attraction myself) and Edward was almost bouncing in his chair deciding whether to start his 'fake stretch look behind' technique. Of course they were oblivious to my knowledge of their 'will the won't they' longing. So far their in the 'won't they' category. I saw the whole amusing scene played out in front of me, Edwards complex charade began with the shoulder rolling and I saw Bella visibly sigh as he raised his arms to 'stretch'. It took every ounce of my self control to not burst out laughing when they both got that panicked look on their faces when they thought they had been found out. When Edward's spine stiffened I turned to look at the board, this was the part where they check if I was looking. They probably mistook my laughter concealment for a look of concentration.

"Ok guys, we're going to pick our partners for the assignment now" the teachers voice interrupted the bubble of the three of us. I sighed, yet another opportunity for Edward and Bella to work together wasted due to the teacher allowing us to pick partners and they both being to chicken to ask. Therefore Bella would go with me and Edward with Jasper. Such a pity, I myself had a blossoming English class romance that was still in the pre-blossoming stage. Jasper Hale, quiet, reserved, stern yet soft. My complete opposite really. I had my own share of concealed stares where Jasper Hale was concerned.

"Now before you all rush to your usual partners, I'd like to inform you that I'm shaking it up a little now, girls, you will pick a name out of this hat. If you pick the name of someone you have worked with before then pick another name" the teacher brandished a beanie full of slips of paper "the name will be that of a boy in this class, he will be your partner" and so the beanie was passed around the room, Bella and I were last to pick, and in an amazing turn of events, Edward and Jasper were the only boys who were partnerless. I reached into the beanie and hoped, I slowly opened the folded piece of paper, it said 'Edward Cullen' damn. Take care of Jasper for me Bella, just don't take care of him too much...Wait a minute, that one week when Bella broke her arm and Jasper went on vacation (this too may seem coincidental, but not so much when you consider the frequency in which Bella breaks herself) me and Edward worked together.

"Miss!!!" I exclaimed "Me and Edward can't work together!!!"

"Alice I don't mind you working with your brother, it just means you don't have to argue about who's house you go to" the teacher smiled at me, I could feel the manic expression spread through my face; my desperation was showing, but I didn't care. I spoke rapidly.

"No Miss! That one week when Bella broke her arm and Jasper was on vacation and we had to do paired research on the superstition in Shakespearean times for our study on Macbeth and me and Edward worked together and you just said that we couldn't work with someone who we'd worked with before hence I have to work with Jasper and Edward and Bella have to work together and I would hate to lose this opportunity to work with new people which I'm sure was your intention when planning this new partnering system and, um, I have to work with Jasper" I slowed down as I saw the look of alarm on the teachers face, maybe she thought I was having a seizure, oh well, people often think that about me.

"Em, OK Alice you gave very good and detailed points. You will work with Jasper and Edward will work with Bella." I sighed in relief. I also caught a glimpse of Edward start a victory air punch then stop halfway through, remembering that victory punches are suspicious looking when one is trying to conceal ones affections for another, I also saw Bella snap her pencil due to her attempt to hide her excitement. Jasper on the other hand looked thoroughly scared at the prospect of working with me... Damnable. Wait, did he just wink at me? Or was it a nervous twitch? He winked! He freaking did! Wait what do I do? Wink back you idiot!

JPOV (3:07pm)

I was originally overcome with fear of screwing up this excellent opportunity to let my feelings for Alice be known . I caught her eye and she looked rather disappointed... Damnable. Wait, maybe that's cause you looked scared you idiot! What do I do to fix it?! Wink or something!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Saturday afternoon, 12:45pm 15 minutes before agreed meeting time, the residence of Isabella Marie Swan, Forks, Washington **

BPOV

Edward's coming to my house! This is the single greatest day of my life so far, it used to be the day I was sat behind him, I feel the best day in the future will be our marriage, or maybe the birth of our children...who knows I'll decide when those things happen. But right now today is definitely the best. What time is it? He will be here in fifteen minutes, what to do in the meantime? Ok, some music, that way when he comes in it will seem like I wasn't just sitting waiting for him to come. I pressed play on my CD player. The familiar sounds of the 80's filled my bedroom:

'_Oh Mickey you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey!'_

The song was strangely appropriate, although of course my attraction was to a boy named Edward not a boy named Mickey, in fact Mickey was a little too close to Mike, and I didn't want to go down that road. I found my foot tapping the rhythm on the floor, and soon my hands were clapping the familiar beat, then soon after that I was full on dancing, my head swinging in all directions sending my hair in even more directions. I couldn't help myself, I was high on love and adrenaline. I hadn't even noticed I was singing till the music stopped. Oh God, Charlie's back early, he told me he would be gone all day. Wait... what if it's not Charlie that stopped the music, what if it's... oh god it is. I very slowly turned to face Edward Cullen standing next to my CD player looking very puzzled. The day I moved seats just regained it's title as best day. I just realised I had replaced 'Mickey' with 'Eddie'...

EPOV (12.45pm)

Shake it off Edward, shake it off. You are Edward Cullen: Lady killer. You will knock on Bella's door and she will immediately swoon at the sight of you. You will graciously accept her advances and that will be the end of it. Ok, knock the door on three. One, two, three. Come on hand, knock the damn door. I stood for a few moments willing my hand to move, after a few agonizing minutes it did, then I paused, wait, how should I knock. Twice? Or go for 'shave and a haircut'? No not shave and a haircut. Good thing I came early. Ok I'm ready. Rat-tat-tat. Damn was that too aggressive, or not aggressive enough? More importantly why isn't she answering? Rat-tat-tat, should I have waited longer to knock again? I checked my watch. I had knocked over 5 minutes ago. It was then I heard the noise, it seemed like there was a lot of jumping and crashing coming from the general direction of Bella's bedroom window. Maybe she was in trouble, her dad was a police officer. Oh god it's a vengeful criminal seeking vengeance for his incarceration and he will take his revenge in the form of harming sweet sweet Bella!

"I'm coming Bella my love!!!!" I shouted as I kicked in the door and ran, stumbling several times, in the direction of upstairs. My head was pumping with adrenaline and I was only vaguely aware of the sound of shouts with the same tone and pitch of Bella. I swear if that scumbag harms a hair on her perfectly formed head I will get medieval on his ass!!! I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the shouting and burst in through the bedroom door to find a Bella, alone, dancing happily to herself with very loud music playing as she 'sang' along. Her hair was waving wildly and due to the volume and her facing the other way I had yet to be identified, I was a little awestruck to be honest. However what was interesting was her lyric substitution:

"_Oh Eddie you're so fine _

_you're so fine you blow my mind _

_Oh Eddie!_

_Cause when you say you will _

_It always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills baby, please baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me all alone Eddie!_

_Oh Eddie what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand"_

It was at this point I decided to step in. thankfully the CD player was next to me so I simply reached over and pressed the pause button. She stopped dancing, froze for a few seconds and gradually turned to face me. I inhaled, about to say something, but found I did not know what to say, I brought my hand to my chin in classic 'pondering face' while Bella looked thoroughly red.

"The door was locked" she said eventually. Damn, I forgot I burst the door in.

"Well I heard noises and you weren't answering the door so I thought you were maybe in trouble and I'm sorry but were you singing about me?"

"You know if you broke my door I expect you to pay and I might have been"

"Might have been what?" I asked innocently, she narrowed her eyes

"Singing about you" she said through gritted teeth

"Yes what about it?" I could be surprisingly charming when I put my mind to it

"Ok I was singing about you! And if you tell anyone I will kick your ass or my name's not Bella Cullen!"

"I'm sorry what's your name?" she looked even better when she was filled with rage.

"Good God" and better yet when she returns to blushing

"Nope that's not your name either" I could feel the smug smile spreading through my face

"Shut up you big fat-" her insult was cut off my my lips. I was grateful to see she seemed to forget about her insult and return my advances. And why wouldn't she return my advances? After all, I am Edward Cullen: Lady Killer.

**Thank you for reading :) Flame if you will, but be warned it may make me cry :'(Constructive criticism however will be welcomed along with praise and hugged by a vampire of their choice.**


End file.
